


Mornings Suck!

by Baddmamajama



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluffy-ness, M/M, Sharing beds, This is really short.., fallen!cas, kinda cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5301875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baddmamajama/pseuds/Baddmamajama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel hate mornings, he things they are quite possibly, the worst thing in human existence! But he finds that waking up each morning is a lot easier when he gets to wake up beside Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings Suck!

Castiel had decided that mornings were, by far, the worst thing about being human! Seriously, who wants to go from a wonderfully comfy bed, and warm PJs, to restraining clothing and actually having to talking to people?

But there was one thing that made mornings all worth it. I know what you're thinking, Coffee? No it was not coffee! Or even the beautiful sunrise he could see from his window. The best thing about mornings, to Cas, was getting to wake up beside the one person he loved the most.

Dean.

********

Castiel woke with a start, his heart still racing from his terrible dream. He could hear his pulse in his ear, and he had sweat on his face. Slowly he calmed down, remembering that no one could hurt him here.

He looked down at the snoring lump beside him. Watching how his eyelashes fluttered on his cheeks, admiring how peaceful he looked in his sleep. Cas laid there for a little while longer, just watching the man he loved lay beside him.  
Then slowly, as if he could feel himself being watched, those beautiful, green eyes fluttered open. "G'morning!" Dean yawned out, reaching up to pull Cas back down. Dean wrapped Castiel in a tight embrace, burying his face in the crook of Cas' neck.  
Cas sighed, cherishing the feeling of being wrapped up in Dean like this. He leaned down to kiss the top of Deans head, breathing in the sweet smell of Deans Shampoo. Yawning, Cas relaxed into Dean, and closed his eyes. Slowly he felt sleep take him once again.

Maybe mornings weren't that horrible.


End file.
